


[Podfic] frank the dirty busboy

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Podfic of mwestbelle's notfic.There should be an AU where Gerard is head chef at some fancy restaurant and Bob is his sous chef and Frank is a dirty little busboy with a *~CULINARY GIFT~*.





	[Podfic] frank the dirty busboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [frank the dirty busboy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472295) by mwestbelle. 



> This was originally posted on my DW account in 2012.

Download: [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Frank%20the%20dirty%20busboy.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save) - Length: 0:11:55

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting notes: _So! Amplificathon started and all the fic that's been posted made me itch to post something too! And I have stuff in the works but they're LONG projects and need a LOT of editing still. So I went through my bookmarks looking for something short and fun and found this excellent not!fic OF MY HEART because threesomes and misunderstandings and COOKING AU, what's not to like, right?? And I love mwestbelle's writing and she has blanket permission, which sealed the deal._
> 
> _So I tried to record but it was SO HARD. I've always wanted to record not!fic and thought it would be easier than regular fic? WRONG. SO WRONG. Which kind of led to me having a beer and THEN recording. So, you know, this is kind of (totally) ridiculous. But also totally fills the "Record drunk" square of my bingo card!_
> 
> _This follows the klb School of Reading Emoticons :) Thanks to knight_tracer for giving it a listen!_


End file.
